A Night in the Manor
by StrongHermione
Summary: Peek through the window of Malfoy Manor late one night and watch as Lucius and Hermione interact with their baby daughter, and maybe steal a few adult moments of their own. Another snippet of Malfoy life in the 'They Married Who' universe. Rated M: lemons, fluff and a breastfeeding scene included, also some swearing. AU; EWE?; OOC; Not a lot of substance, just a light read.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or locations you recognise are the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story._

_This is a one-shot from the '__They Married Who?__' universe. __WARNINGS__: Lemons, fluff and a breastfeeding scene below. Not much plot, just a snippet of one night for Hermione and Lucius._

.

**A Night in the Manor.**

He could not say what it was, but something startled him out of his deep slumber. He pushed his long, blond hair back out of his face and turned his head to ensure his sudden movement had not disturbed his beloved wife from her well-deserved rest. Moonlight spilled into the room from the open curtains, swaying in the gentle autumn breeze blowing through the partially opened window. It illuminated an empty pillow.

Lucius Malfoy frowned. He turned back and retrieved his wand and watch from where he had left them on his bedside table when he went to bed and cast a Lumos charm. The tip of his wand lighted enough for him to see the time displayed on his watch: 2:36am. Lucius sniffed and shook his head to clear the lingering tiredness from his mind. He gracefully rose from the bed, donning the silk sleep pants that had been carelessly tossed to the floor several hours earlier. He looked for the top but could not locate it in the darkened room. He shrugged and picked up the matching silk dressing gown from the upholstered bench at the end of the bed instead and slipped it on, leaving it hanging loose over his shoulders as he made his way to the door of the bedroom.

He could now see light shining through the base of the door from the adjacent sitting room. He listened carefully at the closed door. He smiled softly when the faint sounds of a melodious tune floated through the wood to his ears. He gently depressed the handle of the old door, opening it soundlessly to the room beyond.

Lucius was greeted with a sight he had now been privy to almost nightly for the last nine weeks, but was still nowhere near tired of seeing. His wife—his captivating, intelligent, young, opinionated, compassionate, beautiful wife—was sitting comfortably at the end of the sofa, her slim legs resting in front of her on an ottoman, feeding their nine-week old baby daughter. Hermione Malfoy was staring directly into the eyes of their sweet little girl, softly crooning a lullaby to her. Lucius was unfamiliar with the obviously Muggle rhyme she was singing and just listened to her harmonious voice for a few moments. He cleared his throat softly when she sang about the baby falling from the treetops.

Hermione looked up in surprise to see her husband standing before her in all his Adonis-like glory. As always her breath hitched slightly at the sight of his bare, muscled chest—the light sprinkling of hair across his torso thinning until a line of it disappeared below his waistband. She knew there were a lot of witches who would love to be witness to this sight—_which she saw daily_—only once! Even her mother had dropped a box of bodice-rippers to her a few days after her return from her honeymoon two years earlier. All of them sported a cover showing a long, blond haired man in various states of undress, usually with a woman wrapped sensuously around him. Katherine Granger said it made her uncomfortable to read books that described a man who looked like her son-in-law in the throes of passion, and Hermione was welcome to them. As Hermione had the real thing in the throes of passion nightly, she had no use for the books either.

"Is it really appropriate to sing of babies with such obviously neglectful parents that they first place their baby in a cradle in a tree, and then leave it there during a wind storm, only to have the baby fall out of said tree when it falls apart?" Lucius drawled.

Hermione giggled. "The words might not be the most sensitive, I agree, but the tune is soothing." She immediately began to sing another song, this one about a twinkling star. Lucius felt this was much more appropriate. He walked over to his wife and daughter, stopping behind the seat Hermione was sitting in. Elizabeth immediately switched her unwavering gaze from her mother to her father. She detached herself from Hermione's breast in order to give a huge smile to Lucius, milk gathering at the side of her mouth. Hermione gently wiped the excess fluid away with an ever-present cloth, kept nearby at all times just for this purpose.

"Come on, Sweet Elizabeth. I know your Daddy is your favourite man, he's mine too, but you haven't finished your midnight snack," Hermione said, trying to coax the baby to latch back onto her breast to finish her feed. Elizabeth was having none of it. She continued to smile at her father, who was not helping the situation by cooing, and encouraging her smiles as much as possible. An exasperated huff escaped from Hermione's lips. "You do realise the time, don't you?" she asked pointedly.

Lucius was suitably chagrined. "Yes, it is late. Come, my Sweet Elizabeth, finish your supper," he said. Elizabeth immediately latched back onto Hermione's nipple and began to suckle again. Lucius laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your timing is impeccable," she said drily. They both knew the baby had no clue what it was they were always saying to her. She easily recognised the voices of her parents, as she did her big brother, future sister-in-law, maternal grandparents and Godparents, but as yet she understood nothing they said. Lucius fancied his daughter had recently begun to fuss slightly whenever the tones of Molly Weasley were introduced to her ears, but that may have been wishful thinking.

Lucius tapped Hermione on the back. She wiggled forward slightly, enough to leave a space between her body and the back of the sofa. She leant forward as far as she could. Lucius sat on the back of the sofa and agilely swung his leg over his wife's bent head, sliding into the space she had created behind her. He stretched his long legs out beside hers. Hermione leaned back into his chest and he brought his arms up to rest against hers as they held the baby together. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Elizabeth immediately locked her gaze on his.

"Typical," Hermione sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm just the milk cow, along comes the bull and the calf doesn't care anymore."

Lucius chuckled and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "You know that's not true," he said. "She will only settle finally for you. Even your mother and Molly have trouble getting her to sleep for longer than a few minutes. And she never feeds as well from a bottle as she does from you. You are the only one who can give her this comfort, and you are such a natural," he complimented.

Hermione smiled, her husband always knew what to say to make her feel better. Lately, she had been feeling that all she did was attend the baby and sleep. This little life that she had created with her husband—that was so dependent on her. It often appeared that she was only good enough in Elizabeth's eyes when there was no one else in the room to capture her interest. Hermione thought that was the Malfoy in her, always wanting to be the centre of attention.

"Is this my shirt?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "I didn't want to wake you and it was the first thing I grabbed from the floor," she said.

"Ah yes, I now seem to recall you flinging it off your side of the bed earlier," he teased.

"Well you banished my nightgown completely," Hermione shot back. "That was brand new, too," she complained.

"It was too enticing, my love. Once I saw you in it, I needed you out of it," his deep, silky voice washed over Hermione's senses. He kissed her shoulder once more, gently sucking on the skin there for just a second, only long enough for her to register the action. He rested his chin back on the spot, agitating it with the stubble that was currently residing on his face. Elizabeth now focused her gaze back on Hermione, lifting one of her little hands and waving it in the air. Hermione placed one of her own fingers in the tiny palm and began to sing a song about butterflies kissing. Lucius lost himself in the words, reflecting on how appropriate they were for him and his situation.

"I have never heard that before," he whispered in Hermione's ear. Elizabeth had dropped off to sleep just before the end of the song.

"It's on that CD of lullabies that Mum keeps at the house," Hermione whispered back. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" She could feel Lucius nod against her shoulder. "I listened to it about fifty times today while I was there so I could learn the words." Hermione had cracked a little that morning, stating that the walls of the Manor were giving her a headache and she had to get out. A quick floo call to his mother-in-law, a frantic packing of the baby bag by the house elves and the young mother and baby were through to Katherine and Phillip Granger's house in London for the day. Lucius had gone there after his meetings and they had had an enjoyable dinner with the Grangers. Of course the older couple were thrilled to have their daughter and granddaughter visit anytime.

Hermione sat Elizabeth up in her lap, supporting her chin and rubbing firm circles on her back. Lucius helped support the baby with his forearm. "Good girl," Hermione praised when Elizabeth let the wind out of her stomach. Hermione pulled open the front of the lemon-coloured grow suit that Elizabeth was wearing while she undid another button on the pyjama shirt she was wearing. She snuggled further back into Lucius's chest while she rested Elizabeth directly on her chest, skin-to-skin. Her mother had advised her to do this in the days following Elizabeth's birth as it would create a bond between them. Lucius would often rest with her in the same way, the baby would always settle quickly when she was inhaling the scent and resting on the warmth of her parents.

Lucius tilted his head slightly; watching Hermione as she gently rubbed Elizabeth's back and crooned to her. It was these moments he never realised he missed when Draco was a baby. He knew that Narcissa had never fed their son from her body; indeed he had never witnessed his ex-wife feeding him even from a bottle. Draco was secluded away in a nursery far away from the Master Suite. He was only brought out once or twice a day to his parents' presence.

Lucius had already apologised to his son for this. Hermione insisted that Elizabeth be near them at all times. She only accepted help when she was nearing the end of her tether, and even then the help invariably came from her mother or Molly Weasley.

The break away from the house today, even just for those eight or so hours, had done Hermione a world of good. As soon as they had settled Elizabeth in her cot for the night, they had retired to their bedroom. Hermione had disappeared into her dressing room almost immediately. Lucius had been puzzled, but went about his normal nightly routine. He had just settled himself against the headboard to wait for his wife to join him when she appeared in the doorway. His breath had caught at the sight of her.

Dressed in an ice blue, floor length nightgown, he had growled when she took a step, revealing a thigh-high split in the form-fitting garment. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back and over her shoulders just as he loved it—wild and untamed. As she got closer in the dim light, he noticed she had painted her lips blood red. That was his undoing. Nothing turned him on more than the sight of that perfect, decadent lipstick adorning his wife's lips. He liked it even better once it had smeared from his kisses, and left stains on his cock. She only ever wore this shade in private, knowing her husband's reaction to it. She could turn him on with similar shades, sometimes wearing them to tease him in public, but the red only came out when it was just the two of them, the colour turning her husband into a sex-machine.

Try as he might, Lucius could not stop the memory from assaulting him. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Hermione's neck, trying to temper his reaction to both her proximity and the recollection of their lovemaking. The memory washed over him anyway.

She had crawled onto the bed sultrily, shimmying up his body inch by inch until she was straddling his hips, the bedclothes, as well as both their night attire still between them. Hermione lifted her arms into her hair, pulling it up and lifting her milk-filled breasts almost out of her gown. Lucius had pounced on her then, tumbling her onto her back and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. He had been careless of the sheets and blankets he was tangled up in until he tried to move. Hermione had fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, succeeding in undoing them all just as he extracted himself from the tangle of linen. She slipped the silk shirt from his shoulders, tossing it off the side of the bed and gently caressing her hand down his bare chest, sighing in pleasure when her hand dipped below the waistband of his sleep pants and grasped his hard member.

Lucius had hissed when her hand stroked him. He feasted his eyes on her already smeared lips, knowing the next thing he wanted to see was her naked body, kneeling before him with those sinful red lips wrapped around him, smearing the scarlet residue on his shaft. He could feel his magic building inside him. At its peak, he waved his hand, concentrating on the vision of his naked wife, and the ice blue nightgown shimmered from her body. He guided her into the kneeling position he wanted, kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues tangling. He stood on the bed, pushing his sleep pants off and kicking them to the side where they slid off the bed. One of his hands grasped the overhead beam of the four-post bed for stability, the other guided his wife's head to his erection.

Hermione had looked up at him sultrily. The candlelight in the room flickered and reflected in the molten pools of her eyes. Without breaking eye-contact, she leant forward and snaked her tongue out of her mouth just as she reached the tip of his penis. With the lightest of touches, she gathered the pearl of pre-come that had gathered there, drawing her tongue back into her mouth and swallowing the bead down, moaning sensuously as she did so. She then opened her mouth wide and sank down onto his stiff member as far as she could, holding him in her warm cavern until the need to breathe became too much. She pulled off, sucking hard as she did so. Lucius knew he would not last long, especially at the sight of the red trail she was leaving behind.

He remembered the moment he spilled into her mouth. As always, Hermione had swallowed all he had to give her. He had collapsed back to his knees in front of her, immediately locking his lips to hers, the taste of his salty essence still on her tongue as he wrestled it with his own. Luckily he was a man of quick recovery and he had been able to satisfy his wife where they knelt, his cock pounding her pleasure spot as she screamed her release into their bedroom. He had come again, this time inside her sweet pussy as her walls milked him. Back in the present, Lucius hid his pleasurable shudder by burying his face in Hermione's hair, reaching for the back of her neck with his lips and rousing her from her languidness with a loud hiss.

Satisfied that Elizabeth was content with her full tummy and moment of mother-daughter bonding, Hermione stood and swiftly made her way over to the change table standing unobtrusively in a corner. Lucius watched as the mother of his child deftly changed her nappy and dressed her in a fresh flannel grow suit. She returned to the nursery, a room that was technically supposed to be Hermione's bedroom within their suite, but that Hermione had insisted she had no need of. As soon as they were aware of Elizabeth's imminent arrival, Hermione had transformed the Lady's Boudoir into an inviting bedroom for their baby.

Lucius did not move from the sofa. While he waited he again thought back over their earlier amorous encounter. He felt himself becoming hard once more, not tamping down on the reaction this time, now that Elizabeth was out of the room.

Hermione returned from settling Elizabeth back in her cot to a sight she was sure she would never grow tired of. Lucius was sitting with his legs still splayed, his robe still open, exposing that magnificent chest that attracted her so much. He was staring at her with heated eyes, blatantly rubbing his crotch, the tent in his silk pants very evident to her eyes. She felt a rush of arousal course through her body. The forced six weeks post-baby abstinence that they had experienced had been near torture for the couple who were used to expressing their love physically for each other on almost a daily basis. Despite what her mother and Molly had told her about how she would be too tired and busy to notice the lack of sex, she had yearned for her husband desperately. In the three weeks since the ban had been lifted, they could almost not get enough of each other. Despite having made love mere hours before, they were both ready to go again.

Hermione slowly and seductively made her way over to her husband, impishly unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing as she did so. She timed it perfectly. By the time she reached him, the shirt was completely open and she parted the lapels while standing right in front of him, exposing her body to him. His breath hitched as he took in her form. Her breasts, bigger than normal due to her breastfeeding, were sublime in his eyes. He rubbed himself harder, shifting his hips to try and alleviate some of the tension he was feeling. His eyes drew downward to the gentle swell of her stomach. After nine weeks, only the merest hint of a bulge was still visible, attesting to the fact that she had recently been incubating the tangible proof of their love. She had slipped on white lace knickers when she had gotten up to attend to the baby. They were all she was left attired in as she dropped his shirt to the floor.

Lucius sat up, one hand going to caress her hip and bring her closer to him. He drew his legs together, his arousal now even more prominent under the silk pants he was wearing. Hermione stepped forward, her legs either side of his. He reached both hands around to her arse, caressing the lace-covered cheeks sensuously while he leant forward to trap one of her nipples between his lips. A small trickle of milk escaped it under his suckling. He was used to the taste of her milk by now, a sweet flavour unlike anything he had ever had before. On a rare occasion, he fancied he could taste a trace of something Hermione had consumed the day before—an Indian curry, or part of a blend of tea for example. Hermione disputed this fact with him—none of her reading had indicated this was a possibility.

Right now, since Elizabeth had just finished emptying them, he was not really getting anything he could form an opinion on. Plus the moans of his wife under his ministrations were rather distracting. He could feel her trying to lower her body so she could straddle him but he kept her resolutely in place, not yet finished with her breasts. His hands continued to rhythmically knead her arse cheeks while hers roamed his head and upper body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving herself over to the sensations being elicited by her husband's talented mouth and hands. She moaned aloud when one of his fingers quested underneath the elastic of her knickers, and began to stroke and explore what was hidden beneath the fabric.

"Lucius," she breathed.

The sound of his name on her lips spurred him to greater action. He tore the delicate lace between her legs, exposing her pussy to the cool night air. Hermione groaned—a mixture of frustration at her husband destroying yet another pair of her knickers and sheer arousal at his dominant behaviour. He moved her and gestured for her to sit on the edge of the sofa. He gently spread her legs apart, kneeling between them and gazing at the sight of her open for his pleasure.

He wasted no more time before lowering his head to her pussy. With the tip of his tongue, he worked open her folds, gently caressing the silken lips. He whispered over her clit, the heat of his breath drawing a gasp and moan from the woman he loved. Rewarding her for her responsiveness, Lucius drew her clit into his mouth, sucking and laving it firmly. Hermione flew apart above him, thrusting herself into his mouth and begging him to make her come. He pushed two fingers into her tight channel. Once again he marvelled at the fact she had pushed a baby from this space, yet it had retracted once it was all over to be as tight around his fingers, tongue, cock, as it ever was. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while still suckling on the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Hermione had been reduced to simple whimpers and incoherent words. '_Lucius_' was the only word he could make out with any clarity.

Lucius kept Hermione on the brink of bliss for quite some time. His probing within her finally found their prize and he pressed firmly on her g-spot once at the same time sucking her clit hard into his mouth. Hermione screamed in exquisite pleasure. He began stroking her g-spot quickly still sucking her clit into his mouth and humming around it. The overload of sensation caused Hermione's orgasm to slam into her almost without warning. Her thighs involuntarily crashed together, trapping Lucius's head between them. It appeared he did not notice, having latched his mouth against her opening and drinking her orgasmic essence as though it was the sweetest nectar.

His fingers were still stroking inside her and a second intense orgasm washed over her. Lucius finally withdrew his head and fingers from her and pulled her shaking form into his lap. He stroked his hands over her entire body, cooing and soothing her as she came down from her high. Almost in desperation she latched her lips onto his. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue but she did not care. Manoeuvring herself in his lap she tugged at his sleep pants, trying to pull them down. "Off... _off_," she demanded. Lucius let the magic build inside him once again before wandlessly banishing them, leaving himself naked. Hermione did not even hesitate. She immediately impaled herself upon him, screaming again as he stretched her walls deliciously.

Their coupling was desperate and rough. Lucius held her hips in an iron grip that she was sure would reveal fingertip-sized bruises the next day. He allowed her no control, pulling her up and slamming her back down on his rock hard length over and over. The best Hermione could do was clench her inner walls every time he bottomed out within her. This action was pulling a roar of approval from him every time. He suddenly pulled her off him, much to her distress. Wordlessly, he pulled her to her feet and to the arm of the sofa. He bent her over it, and then thrust firmly into her once again.

"This is how you like it, isn't it?" he asked pulling out of her. "ISN'T IT?" he shouted as he thrust back in again.

"YES," she screamed.

"Tell me, tell me what you want."

"Oh... please, Lucius, please..."

"TELL ME!"

"Oh fuck me... fuck me, darling... please, please make me come," she begged.

Lucius's hips started pistoning in and out of her at a blinding speed. He was hitting her g-spot every time, causing the most pleasurable sensations to radiate through her. Hermione was trying to meet his thrusts but had to concede control to her handsome, virile husband. He knew what he was doing and so she let go, offering her body to him and trusting that he would make it good for her. With a final brush past that sensitive bundle of nerves inside her, Hermione howled her release. Lucius could not contain his own orgasm under the vice like grip her pussy had on his cock, the walls fluttering over every inch of him. With a roar, he emptied himself into her, continuing to thrust against her g-spot and managing to wring one more small orgasm from her.

Hermione fell forward over the armrest, not caring about how exposed that left her. She whimpered when she felt her husband slip out of her, but she welcomed his hot body as it crouched over her, enveloping her in its comforting warmth. She could feel the gush as his release and hers exited her body and slid down her thighs. Normally this would have her running for the bathroom, but right now, she did not think she could move. She felt Lucius kiss her shoulder blades and laughed breathlessly.

"How does it just keep getting better between us?" she asked, still panting from exertion. She felt the deep chuckle from within her husband's body before she heard it.

"Because every second we spend together just makes me love you more," he said. "And the more we love each other, the better it will be."

"Hmmm," she agreed languidly. She just lay still for a moment, listening to her husband's loud breathing as he recovered. "I'm surprised we didn't wake the baby." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an indignant cry was heard from the nursery.

"Famous last words," Lucius quipped. He plucked his dressing gown from where it was lying crumpled next to Hermione's head. "You go back to bed, love. I'll see to her."

The crying from the other room became louder and even more insistent. Lucius was already moving, tying his robe closed while he went to comfort their daughter. Hermione watched him, still not having moved from her position. With a reluctant groan she finally stood and shakily made her way toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower and tied her hair in a messy bun before stepping under the spray. She quickly cleaned herself up, finally acknowledging how tired she now was.

The last few days had been rather trying. Elizabeth had been quite demanding and Hermione had not had an opportunity to even leave the house before today. Just the change of scenery had done her good. Perhaps it was time to take up her mother's proposal of watching Elizabeth one day a week so Hermione could have a break. As soon as the thought entered her head she felt her heart clench tightly at the thought of leaving her baby. Maybe she would just do what she did today, go and spend the day at her parents' house but leave most of the baby's care to her mother. That thought relaxed her. Maybe in a few months they could revisit the arrangement.

Hermione dressed in a warm nightgown this time, nothing sexy about it. '_Not that that ever discourages him,_' she thought with a wry grin. She returned to the bedroom to a sight that made her heart melt. Lucius was lying on the bed, his pyjama shirt half unbuttoned and Elizabeth lying on his chest. She could see the baby was wide awake and looking around the familiar room. Lucius was rubbing small circles on her back and crooning to her, trying to get her to fall back to sleep. Hermione approached the bed, revelling in the loving look Lucius bestowed upon her while never stopping his melodious singing.

As soon as she was in her line of vision, Elizabeth smiled at her mother, reaching a single hand out to her. Lucius chuckled. "Typical, the milk cow arrives and the calf forgets all about the bull," he teased, turning Hermione's earlier words around. He held one arm out to her, beckoning for her to lie beside him. Hermione did so, his arm coming to hold her just as protectively as he was holding their daughter. Her hand joined Lucius's on their baby's back as she started to sing once more, hoping to get Elizabeth to drop off to sleep.

"_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's Daddy's little girl..."_

Lucius joined her hesitantly for the chorus.

"_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair..._

"_...Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night..._"

Those words particularly resonated with him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Hermione tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "For what?" she asked.

"For allowing me to be part of a true family. I love Draco as desperately as I love Elizabeth, but I never had this connection with him or his mother that I have with the two of you. You have brought this into my life and I thank you for it," he said sincerely.

Hermione was humbled by his words. He did not express such sentiment often, and it always made her feel wonderful when he did. She reached up and kissed him sweetly before bending to kiss Elizabeth again. "Can we keep her in here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. Hermione smiled. She knew several young mothers whose husbands insisted that the baby had a room of its own; it could not sleep in its parents' room. Hermione liked having Elizabeth close by though, as did Lucius.

Elizabeth had dropped off to sleep. Hermione got up from the bed and came around to Lucius's side to collect the baby from his chest and settle her into her cradle. She felt a slight pang as she did so. Elizabeth was only nine weeks old but it was clear she was becoming too big for the small cradle that had once slept her father, brother and countless generations of Malfoy babies. She bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her baby's head. "Don't grow up too fast, Sweet Elizabeth," she whispered. "Sleep now, Mummy and Daddy love you very much." She stood gazing down at her daughter.

"Hermione." She looked up to see Lucius smiling at her softly. "Come to bed, Darling," he said, holding his arm out to her again. She bent and gave Elizabeth one more kiss before she joined her husband in their bed. They settled themselves comfortably and quickly dropped off to sleep.

.

_Lyrics are from '__Butterfly Kisses__' by Robert M Carlisle and Randy K Thomas (Polygram Int. Publishing Inc., Designer Music). It would have to be one of the sweetest songs I have ever heard._

_Thank you for reading. Apologies to those of you who are waiting for an update of '__Lily Potter's Biggest Secret__', but this plot bunny attacked me and would not leave me alone until I wrote this. _

_I hope you enjoyed another snippet of Malfoy life in the Manor, please review and let me know your thoughts._


End file.
